The Visitor
by Suisan
Summary: Don Eppes bumps into one of the many people Charlie has consulted with over the years.... [Crossover with ?]


Disclaimer: Standard stuff here; I don't own them, just taking the Eppes Brothers out for a little spin. Numb3rs is the result of the very creative minds of Cheryl Heuton and Nicholas Falacci; ScottFree Productions and CBS Television. Columbia Pictures, Lowell Cunningham and Sandy Curruthers, Ed Soloman, Malibu Comics and a few others I can't recall own the 'rights' to the other people mentioned in this story.

The Visitor

By Suisan

7 May 2006

Numb3rs FanFic

U Guess The X-Over.

Synopsis: Don bumps into one of the people Charlie has consulted for over the years….

"You're welcome, Director Kaye. I just hope that new algorithm works for you like it should."

"I'm sure it will, Dr. Eppes. Your work for our department in the past has always been exemplary. I'm just sorry you weren't able to attend Director Z's retirement bash last month … you would've enjoyed it."

"And probably not remembered it the next morning. I've been to a IMIB party before, Director Kaye."

"Tequila will do that to a person."

"So I seem to recall."

"I need to get to another appointment, Dr. Eppes. Thanks again for your assistance and I may see you again in the future."

"Any time, Director. Your department always brings me the most fascinating work."

Special Agent Don Eppes stepped into his brother's office on the campus of CalSci, just as 'Director Kaye' was leaving, accidentally bumping into the older man in the doorway. "Sorry about that…." He apologized to the man.

"No problem, Agent Eppes. Have a nice day." The man slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses before he turned away from Don and walked down the hall toward the exit.

Don watched him go, wondering why the man seemed familiar and how the guy knew he was an agent. He had made sure not to bump into the man with his side that his firearm was concealed on. "Strange…"

"What's strange, Don?" Charlie asked from behind his desk, where he was happily clattering away on his laptop.

"Your visitor. He called me 'Agent Eppes' but I'm pretty sure he didn't see my badge or feel my sidearm when we accidentally bumped into each other…." He looked over to find his younger brother smiling at him. "What?"

"Don, in case you didn't know it, and you probably don't, you carry yourself like a federal agent."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Yeah, whatever … So, I heard you call him 'Director'? What department? Or can you tell me?"

"Not a company, Don. Director Kaye took over the Integral Mathematics International Bureau - the IMIB - a few months back and his technical department found a bug in one of their translator programs and he asked me to revamp the basic algorithms to make them bug-proof. Director Kaye really hates bugs …"

"The _what_?" Don shook his head and clenched the file in his hand a little tighter.

"The IMIB - the Integral Mathematic--"

"Okay, okay … for a moment there I thought you said 'MIB'."

"MIB? Don, you been talking to Fleinhardt again?"

Don aimed 'the look' at his younger brother. "Well? You've got to admit … Director Kaye was wearing all black, put on black Rayban sunglasses as he stepped out into the hall and there was a black vehicle outside your building when I came in…"

"Don, you've got to stop watching late night movies and talking to Larry when he's off on one of his 'we're not alone' or 'mass UFO conspiracy' tangents."

"You're probably right, Charlie."

"Did you bring that data I requested from your office?"

Don handed over the file and stood back as Charlie began flipping through the information and started to write more numbers and symbols on the chalkboard behind his desk.

Director Kaye put away the long-ear listening device, happy - for once - that he wouldn't have to neuralize Agent Eppes. Again. He couldn't risk doing the same to Doctor Eppes, too much of a chance that the brilliant mind would be permanently scrambled, but Agent Eppes had never shown any signs of side effects to being neuralized. He punched a concealed button on the steering wheel of his issued Lexus R400. "Communicator - Jay."

"Kaye, what's up?"

"Jay, stand the team down, I've got the program and neither Eppes suspects a thing. We still have slots on the jump to New York?"

"Yeah, if you can get your old, lethargic butt here in 3 minutes."

"I'll show you old …" Kaye hit another button on the dash, a brilliant flash of light emitted from the body of the black Lexus and he engaged the flight aspect of the vehicle. "I'll be there on time, Slick; you just tell the Arqellians all bets are off if they leave me here in Los Angeles. Got it?"

End

A/N: Yes, there is no such thing as the IMIB, or the MIB for that matter. evilgrin


End file.
